Nasal polyposis (NP) is a clinical condition characterized by the presence of multiple polyps in the upper nasal cavity, originating from the ostiomeatal complex. NP is a T helper cell-2 (Th-2) driven inflammatory process affecting the mucosa of the nose and paranasal sinuses. Eosinophils and their products are thought to be a hallmark of nasal polyp-associated inflammation as elevated levels of interleukin-5 (IL-5; promotes eosinophil survival and differentiation), eosinophil cationic protein (ECP), and eotaxin (eosinophil chemoattractant), factors that attract and activate eosinophils, are typically found in nasal polyps. Eosinophils are the predominant inflammatory cell found in the sinuses and nasal polyps, and nasal polyps are also associated with elevated levels of IgE. NP is characterized by long-term symptoms of nasal obstruction and congestion, reduction in or loss of sense of smell, anterior and posterior rhinorrhea, and facial pain. Current treatment options range from local or systemic corticosteroids to functional endoscopic sinus surgery.